


A Pharaoh From The West

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had sex with a pharaoh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pharaoh From The West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> Okay, so this is almost a year in the making and it's more like a placeholder because the Kanye fic I wanted to write with Jay Pharaoh is supposed to be epic. The lyric is the inspiration for the epicness which is from Kanye West's Monster. Hope this still works for you, kristin!

Kanye West was some kind of sorcerer. Jay didn't know how else to explain how they were in a bar on Mars (he thought it was just a lyric in a Katy Perry song) sipping some Martian martini and attempting to save the universe.

"Did I really have to dress up as you?" Jay asked as he gestured to their outfits.

Kanye grinned wide. "Two Kanye Wests means business. Remember that, Pharaoh."

Jay took a sip of his martini and followed Kanye's lead. As long as he got back by Saturday night, he was golden.

"Time to make our move."


End file.
